


Purple Paint Where a Sky Should Be

by Meiwks



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiwks/pseuds/Meiwks
Summary: Breaking: Family of 3 missing near Oak Ridge Texas, unexplained purple lights reported near the disappearance. Officials yet to give an explanation for the event.Two years after the return from Faerun, Glenn Close continues life as comfortably as ever. his son does not.While everybody adjusts to a calmer life away from the chaos of the Forgotten Realms, Nick Close finds himself scanning articles for weird, unexplained events that could lead him to finding a portal back to the realms. Eventually he finds what he's looking for- Only problem is, it's across the country.While Nick tries to find the portal, everybody else tries to find him.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Purple Paint Where a Sky Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in a while, but I figured I'd throw my hat back into the ring because,,,,,,,, Nick Close, idk.

_Breaking: Family of 3 missing near Oak Ridge Texas, unexplained purple lights reported near the disappearance. Officials yet to give an explanation for the event._

Nick scanned over the words of the article over and over again. _Unexplained purple lights reported near the disappearance._ That one line was all he needed to know before he made the decision to go. A crazy one maybe, but nevertheless the choice he was making. Besides, he wasn’t sure how much time he had to get there, or if he’d find anything at all. It was high risk, low reward- but that was about how he had been living his entire life up until this point anyways.

So here he was, shoving many portable chargers and other supplies one may need on a road trip into a bag as he tried to quickly plan how the fuck he was going to get from California to Texas without being stopped by authorities on the way. 

_Problem #1- Nick couldn’t drive._

Well, not legally. Glenn had let him drive the car around before, taught him all the gears as they rode around in an empty parking lot beside some abandoned skating rink that went out of business a few years ago. He knew _how_ to drive. He was a good driver, even. The issue was that he was technically still 15 and didn’t have any sort of licence. But that was fine- Nick just had to keep under the speed limit and do his best not to give any reason to get pulled over.

_Problem #2- He didn’t own a car._

This one was a bit easier but riskier to figure out. His dad had a car- but the thing seemed to have some meaning to him. He’d feel like an asshole taking his dad's car and then taking it to the forgotten realms to get trashed. Besides, the license plate could be traced back to his dad.

So, the current alternative was to drive his dad’s car until he reached somewhere where he could Hot wire one without a known licence plate. Problem solved.

_Problem #3: Going alone would fucking suck._

Nick wasn’t an idiot- he knew the forgotten realms had been fucking traumatizing and horrific and difficult for everybody involved- that he was crazy for wanting to go back. He also knew it’d be incredibly difficult to be there alone, making his own choices with no support. _It’s not like he could go back to the watermice._

So he was left listing off possible candidates to join him. People who could handle going without freaking out or regretting it or trying to talk Nick out of it.

The first choice, very obviously, was his dad. Really, he was the choice Nick would’ve made if he wanted to do something 2 years ago. He knew his dad was smart- knew his way with people, had experiences on long car rides from touring, and bonus, his dad could get them there legally. It’d be the perfect plan- but, after the Forgotten Realms, it became very clear that there was no way in hell he’d go without telling the other dads. Him and his dad.. they were still tight. But they weren’t the same anymore. His dad was…. not as on his side as he used to be. He didn’t _get it_ anymore. His dad was happy here- he had nothing to be sad about. Nothing to _miss_ from Faerun. Then, when his dad told the others, they’d talk him out of it, and then they wouldn’t go. 

The other options were the other kids. 

Terry would probably be Nicks first choice to take on a road trip to the Forgotten Realms. He could drive, he was responsible, and he was Nick’s best friend out of everyone. He’d be better at thinking of things realistically, keeping them grounded. Also, bonus, he knew some basic magic. He was perfect in almost every aspect. _But there was also no way in hell he would want to go back. Not after what he experienced there. So Nick was forced to knock him off the list._

Grant was.. well he was probably okay with going back, but he also didn’t always see eye to eye with Nick. Their personalities would totally clash after they ran out of anime or video games to talk about. _Plus, he’d be back on all his angst bullshit, and even Nick knew he shouldn’t support him with taking his issues out how he did there._

Then there were the twins. _They_ were an interesting option to consider.

Lark was probably the best choice to make, from a survival standpoint. He was dangerous, unpredictable- but he also could handle himself in Faerun. Fuck, he was ½ of the Lord of Chaos. With the amount of repressed energy the kid had? He’d absolutely be down to come, especially if they got to kill some monsters and shit. Also, Nick wasn’t exactly the best at fighting- so having someone good at it would be a big help in there if he doesn’t want to die instantly. But of course, there was no way Lark would go without Sparrow. And that’s where he found an issue.

Sparrow was still chaotic- still wild and bitey and would be totally okay with going back… but he’d tell their dad or their friends and then they’d stop them. Sparrow was the most likely to talk Lark out of going with all his love wolf shit too when Lark would refuse to listen to their father. Sparrow was great- but Nick needed guaranteed secrecy. A promise they wouldn’t return. That nobody would find out until it was too late to stop them. He couldn’t see Sparrow being ready to abandon his friends and family as easily without a proper goodbye.

_So yeah, maybe there wasn’t a solution to this problem. Maybe this was just something to brush off. More motivation to find a group in Faerun like he did last time. Hopefully with less kidnapping and death this time._

With all his options considered and discarded, Nick had come upon his final plan. And fuck, did he hope it would work- because he’s been searching for a way to get back to that place for the two years since they’ve left. Turns out life was way better when you didn’t have the pressure of failing all your classes and not knowing what you wanted to do with your life. Feeling like all your friends have no reason to like you sucks- feeling like you’re needed to help with the survival of a group felt different. Better. That was what he had to look forward to.

Soft snores came from the couch in the living room- signalling his father was still asleep from earlier. He had drunk until he was crying over Nick’s mom- a common occurrence, if not lesser than it used to be. Nick just had to lead him to the couch and turn on a movie and he was out like a light. But that also meant his time was limited. So, walking out with his backpack- emptied of all its stupid textbooks and instead filled with useful supplies- Nick made his way to his father, reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulling out his wallet and keys with a sigh.

“Sorry, dude.” He mumbled, stuffing them into his bag as he went to the door- hesitating for a second. _He should probably leave a note, huh?_

Ripping a scrap piece of paper out of a notebook filled with songs and messy, ineligible attempts at words, Nick scribbled a few times to get the pen working before he started to write.

_Hey dad, it’s me. My phone should work if you wanna text me, but I won’t answer until I get to my destination in case anyone tries to talk me out of it. I’m safe, your car is fine too- I’m only driving it for a while until I can get a different one, so you should be able to find it somewhat easily. Sorry for taking your wallet though, I’ll need the money, at least until I make it to where I’m going. I’ll miss you, dude. See ya._

Nick hesitated for a moment, before crossing out the end and rewriting it. Maybe he could compromise their chill way of talking slightly for possibly he won’t ever see him again.

_I love you dad. I’ll miss you a lot. I just saw an opportunity I couldn’t miss. And hey, there’s a big chance nothing comes of this and I’ll just end up back home. If that happens, I’ll call you. It should be a few days until I find that out though. I’ll send you pictures or something when I get there. Rock on, maybe don’t tell my friends cuz they’re gonna flip their shit. I’ll just text em when I get there._

_-Nick_

With the letter written, Nick gave his unconscious father a hug- one the other probably wouldn’t remember- left him a glass of water and an Advil, and then opened the door to face whatever he was gonna face on his way across the country. 

_To the beginning of the end._

Swallowing back his fears, Nick opened the door to the driver's seat and got in, before starting the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Bodb if u see this ily


End file.
